


Intertwining Wings

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angelic Soulbond, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always wanted to find another angel to share his grace with - and then he found two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a character study than a fic, I suppose. At the beginning of another fic of mine, 'Permission Granted', I came to realize I really liked writing Anna/Cas/Gabe friendship, and that the more I wrote them together the more I liked the idea. So, this is me trying to write them :) and it's probably not as successful as before, but oh well. 
> 
> (Also, if anyone read this on my Tumblr, this is version 2.0, so there have been some massive edits)

For as long as he could remember, this was how it had been.

No matter how much he yearned for it, one thing remained constant: no matter how much he wanted it, Castiel had never found someone to bond his grace to.

Castiel considered himself simple enough.  He worked hard for his garrison and watched over Earth with an ombervant eye, watching the centuries roll by under him with a curiousity his friend couldn't understand.  What he loved, those few things he treasured beyond all else in Heaven or his Father’s kingdom, he loved with a rapt devotion characteristic more of humans than his kind.  His loyalty couldn’t be bought, it had to be earned, but once you earned it there was no one more devoted.  No matter what else he was supposed to be doing, he would always stop to watch the sunset.  He tended to like quiet, gentle souls and strong, bright graces.

That was what had brought him to Anna.

He’d been in one of the Gardens of Heaven when he first met her.  He'd always liked the Gardens.  Many angels overlooked them, but Castiel found their beauty and quiet peace a comfort after particularly hard missions. He'd been sitting against a willow tree resting his wings when he saw her for the first time.

There were so many angels, so many garrisons, that it was nearly impossible to know every angel personally.  Of course, because of the mind links all angels shared, he at least knew everyone’s face and name as soon as he laid eyes on them.  And yet, when he’d set eyes on Anna for the first time it was like he’d been struck dumb - especially when she turned to him and smiled.  Standing in the fading light of evening, her red hair practically flaming as she turned to look at him, he could only swallow as she caught his eye.  She had one of the brightest, more pure essences he’d ever seen before.  For Cas, her purity and kindness were nearly as intoxicating as her smile.

When their wings casually brushed as they talked, he knew he'd never be the same.

It wasn’t long before they were constant companions, one never far away from the other expect where missions were concerned.  When Anna transferred to his garrison, Castiel thanked his Father silently for bringing them closer together, for granting them this happiness.  While the happiness they shared was celebrated - the union, friendship, and love of two angels was revered in their home for the way it strengthened their grace - very few angels actually had the time to find a partner with which to share themselves.  Castiel had always wanted to find someone he loved enough to commune with, to share his grace with for the rest of time.  Ever since he was a fledgeling, he'd been hearing stories about angels who were lucky enough to bond with another angel - of the way electricity shot through them when their wings touched, of the estatic feeling they felt when their graces caressed and mingled with one another.  

Anna always scolded him when he mentioned it, but it was a constant amazement to Castiel that she’d even looked his way, let alone grown to love him.  Though everyone in his garrison had nice things to say about him for his hard work and devotion to their Father, no one had ever taken a deeper interest in him in that way.  For a time, he'd thought Balthazar was promising, but he wasn't the kind to settle down or the kind of person Castiel could consider sharing his grace with - try as he might, he didn't feel anything but friendship there.  He’d begun to think he was meant to be an outcast forever, that he would never know what it was like to commune with one of his brethren and know the joy of sharing his grace or feeling someone else's.  Anna made him feel happier and more complete than any angel he’d ever met in all his eons of existence.

The first time they'd communed he'd been secrelty worried she was only taking pity on him, but as he felt that first electric pulse of happiness shoothing through his viens as their wings caressed one another, he knew she had to feel the same.  And when she took his face between her hands and pressed a very human kiss to his lips, he told her he loved her for the first time.  There were tears in her eyes when she said it back.

Castiel had never been as happy with anyone as he was with Anna.  He couldn't imagine finding a relationship with anyone else that could even come close to how she made him feel.

And then he’d met Gabriel.

It had been an accident, really.  As on of the archangels, all of the angels knew that Gabriel had a large role in helping make sure everything on Earth and in Heaven went smoothly - something he’d been content to do from his own on Earth since the battle with the Morningstar had driven him from his home and his kind in fear of being forced to fight his own brother. He'd never said it allowed for fear of being accused of sypathizing with the wrong side, but Castiel had always thought Gabriel had done an honorable thing in refusing to fight someone he'd grown up calling his family, that he would rather step down and out of the picture than have to choose between two people he cared dearly for - their Father or his brother.

Castiel was on Earth for a mission when it happened.  There’s been a series of strange sightings around New Mexico rumored to be demon activity and he’d been sent to investigate.  When he got there, he realized a fraction of a second too late that it was a trap, barely managing to escape with his life.  The demons gave chase, but to no avail.  He flew towards home with bleeding wings, his vessel finally collapsing from the effort and plummeting to the ground in a place unfamiliar to him. He fully expected the things chasing him to find him and tear him to pieces - before he slipped into unconsciousness he said a silent prayer for his Father to keep watch over Anna and for her to never forget how much he loved her.

When he woke, it was to see a smiling face close to his own ringed in a halo of bright, playful light - the only grace other than Anna’s that had ever called out to him before.

Gabriel convinced him to stay while he healed, sending a message back to Heaven so they knew what had happened while Castiel slept.  In between fits of fever, Cas could remember the archangel tenderly seeing to his wounds and grooming his wings with a care that belied everything he’d heard about the Trickster angel. Once he was lucid he spent his evenings drinking wine on the porch swing with Gabriel as they watched the sun set, cuddling into the warmth of the archangel's body.  In those moments, Castiel could almost forget the pangs of longing and loss he felt being seperated from Anna's side, from thr gentle yet reassuring presence of her grace nestled next to his. 

When it came time for Castiel to go back to Heaven, he barely restrained himself from begging Gabriel to go with him.  He knew it would be wrong to ask the other angel to go with him, but when Gabriel kissed him sweetly in place of a goodbye, he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he spread his wings and headed for home.  He returned home to find Anna waiting for him in their home a bright smile on her face as her grace filled him.

And when Gabriel showed up a few hours later asking if it would be alright if he stayed, Castiel nearly cried in happiness.

The three of them fell into an easy relationship, Castiel sleeping in the middle of the bed soothed to sleep by the music of their combined heartbeats from either side of him.  It was a point of amusement for some of the other angels in their garrison when one of the three would show up for a mission with different colored feathers weaved in between their own.  As Castiel looked back on his life before he’d found his two greatest companion, he couldn’t understand how he’d lived alone for so long. 

These two vastly different angels had made him a home filled with happiness, and he vowed never to take that for granted. 


End file.
